omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Bomber
|-|Pretty Bomber= |-|Pretty Bomber R= |-|Golden Pretty= Character Synopsis Pretty Bomber 'is a reocurring character that asists Bomberman on his quests from time to time. First appearing in Super Bomberman 2, she initially was involved with the Five Dastardly Bombers and assisted them in the ambush of Max. She would go on to bud heads with Bomberman, until eventually she joined his side and decided she would fight for the side of good. Pretty Bomber, while can be cold and calculated, does have a soft side and this is what enabled her to befriend Bomberman Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-B Verse: 'Bomberman '''Name: '''Pretty Bomber, Karaoke Bombe, Cute Pink '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Persumbly teens, likely 18-19 '''Classification: '''Bomberman, Member of The Five Dastardly Bombers '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Has martial arts skills comparable to Bomberman due to being trained as a member of The Five Dastardly Bombers), Creation (Bombermen have the power to conjure bombs of any kind from nothingness,even in vacuums of space ), Explosion Manipulation (Through various bombs; Bomberman can also cause bombs to explode at will, not needing a detonator ), Size Manipulation (Capable of increasing the size of his bombs , making both their size and level of impact increase 10-fold), Time Paradox Immunity (Bombermen can naturally exist in The Time Warp and fighting twisted versions of themselves from the past), Flight (With the Bomber Copter, the Bomber Jet, and the rocket ship), Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Should scale to Bomber Zero, who she is modeled after; Bomber Zero can absorb powers and also replicate them from simply seeing them once), Light Manipulation, Intangibility (Can become a being of pure light and also become unable to be interacted with through normal means, even by beings with Non-Physical Interaction), Fusionsim, Large Size (Type 0; Can merge with Karabons to become large boss monsters), Spatial Manipulation (Scales from lesser Bombermen capable of tearing and destroying space through Fire Bombs), Non-Physical Interaction (Pretty Bomber can blow up minds, souls and even interact with intangible data), Hacking (Pretty Bomber can enter cyberspace and destroy viruses, computer systems, and hacking by fighting them and blowing them up) *Resistance to Reality Warping, Void Manipulation (Scales to Bomberman, who can survive hits from The Angel of Light and Shadow, additionally, was unaffected by their reality warping, turning Warship Noah into a space) 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Has fought Bomberman on several occainsions and has even bested him at some points. Assisted in the defeat of Max, who himself can fight on par with Bomberman and do so without struggle. Played a vital role in the defeat of Bagura, who is capable of replicating Hyperspace, which is described as an entire universe and contains other dimensions, including universes that are created from the past events of Planet Bomber and all other countless planets that inhabit it such as Earth) 'Speed: Massively FTL+, likely Immeasurable '(Can keep up Bomberman, who outpaces rockets and robots capable of traversing the universe at quick speeds. Can fight on par with the likes of Max and Bagura, the former of which is directly comparable to Bomberman in speed) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Her attacks are shown to be able to deal significant damage to Bomberman and can even fight against beings comparable to Bomerman such as Max) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Can survive attacks from Bomberman, Bagura and many others that are comparable to Bomberman. Can endure hits from beings who can harm her) 'Stamina: Immensely High (Can keep fighting on and on and on for entire days without even tiring in the slightest. Capable of constantly adventuring throughout entire planets back-to-back throughout the universe) Range: Planetary '(Scaling from Bomberman, who's bombs are capable of destroying entire planets in Bomberman GB3) 'Intelligence: Gifted '''(Her intelligence is shown to be comparable to Bomberman's, often being portrayed as calculated and cunning in some regards. Routinely defeats powerful aliens such as Bagura and Terrorin. They are powerful magicians and scientists that are hell-bent on universal domination) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Her bombs and ribbon band (from Bomberman DS 2) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Light Form: '''The Five Dastardly Bombers can ecome light comets in order to escape defeat. In this form, they are intangible and can't be interacted by beings who have Non-Physical Interaction themselves *'Fusion: Can merge with Karabons, of which will allow her to gain a bigger size and also make her more powerful than before Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Bomberman Category:Konami Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Anti-Villian Category:Neutral Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Size Users Category:Light Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Power Mimicker Category:Absorbers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Space Benders Category:Hackers Category:Large Size Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 2